Electromagnetic Fryer-XR
created with Pimp My Gun. |attributes = * * * * |type=Special |grade= |released=16.7.0 |efficiency/_damage= 75(max) |fire_rate=68 |capacity=6/12 |mobility=110 |accuracy= |range= |upgrades=N/A |theme=Futuristic themed |cost= Obtained from the Gun Runner Event Chest. 45 (Each upgrade) |level_required=Level 2 }} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 16.7.0 Spring Breakout update. It can be obtained from the Gun Runner Event Chest. Appearance It has grey body with a black folding stock. It also features a grey pistol grip with a red trigger, a blue energy bar on the side. The front consists of a large muzzle, with a charge bar, and 5 energy cells. To fire the weapon, the player needs to hold down the fire button for 1 second. When fired, it launches a faint light blue ray, which will disable any gadgets and further disable the target's use of gadgets for 5 seconds. Strategy It deals medium damage and has a slow fire rate, moderate ammo capacity, and decent mobility. Tips *When fully upgraded, it can kill a medium-high end player in 2 shots. *It's best use not for combat purposes, but for utility, such as with the Demoman and the Eraser. * Avoid using this as your main weapon, as it mainly serves for special uses such as target elimination. This is also due to its low ammo capacity. * It has travel time, so compensate shots if the target is moving. ** Also, try to make it count due to the low ammo capacity. * This weapon makes it useful for shutting down enemy players that rely far too much on their gadgets. Make sure to kill an enemy player after disabling their gadgets before they can use them again. ** This can also disable gadgets that prevent death such as the Last Resort or Resurrection. *It can be used against multiple enemies due to the EMP effect activating upon impact. *It should be noted that the blast radius doesn't deal area damage, however it still applies the Gadget Blocker effect. Counters *Pick off the user at long range. *Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. *Strafe while jumping to minimize the damage from the weapon. *Like most Backup weapons, being at farther ranges is effective for minimizing the chances of being hit. *Flank around the user then use a melee weapon to deal quick damage and then pull back. * Take advantage of the low ammo capacity and wait until the user runs out of ammo. Attributes *'Single Shots' *'Charge Shot'The weapon takes one second to arm before firing. *'Area of Effect' *'Gadget Blocker': Disables the affected enemy's use of gadgets for 6 seconds. Upgrades N/A Supported Maps *Escort *Pool Party Theme *Futuristic-themed Weapon Setups Use this in conjunction with a high fire rate and high firing weapon. Trivia *It is inspired by Batman's EMP Rifle] from The Dark Knight Rises External Links *Stock - Alex McProblemDestroyer *Energy Bars - Xan *Energy Cells - Darthtoa Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Single Shots Category:Charge Shot Category:Area of Effect Category:Gadget Blocker Category:Themed Category:Event Chest